Kisuke Urahara
Kisuke Urahara is wandering mage from a village near Onibus, roaming around Fiore together Chrom Altea, who found him unconscious in a field. His goal is to become the best tactician in Fiore, although he first needs to regain his memory in order to do so. Appearance Kisuke is at an average height for his age, with black hair that parts above his left eye, going down to just above his eyebrows. He wears a black earring on his left ear which is a memento of his mother, who is the only person he remembers. Kisuke wears a thin black overcoat with purple patterns in the shape of eyes. The collar is coloured gold, as are the waves at the bottom of the coat. A gold ribbon holds the two sides together with about 1/4 a torso width of space between each end of the ribbon. The wrist section of the coat is also golden. The inside of the coat is purple. Kisuke wears black gloves to cover his scars. Under his coat, Kisuke wears a white shirt and white pants, which are covered from just below the knees by soft block boots, which are easy to slip off for combat, which he must do so the boots aren't destroyed by his magic. He also has scars of Ancient runic writing on his arms and legs. Personality Kisuke is a kind-hearted teen with very good intentions that are often misunderstood. He has a habit of delving into people's minds - in a sense - through psychoanalyzing people by their speech and behavior. He is a quick thinker that takes in as much information from all his surroundings as he can, and combines that with intuition to make quick decisions and react to situations quickly if needed. He isn't one to care about what society expects of him, which is what gets him misunderstood most of the time - People don't exactly see to be normal a teen who: socializes outside of his age and gender group, has creepy scars all over his arms and legs, and seems to know everything about everyone and how to find people/things easily. He knows its not 'normal' but doesn't care because he does it with good intentions. Kisuke also has a calling in life - to help people with masses of latent potential to realise it. Likes *Jokes - Particularly witty ones of any type, but especially puns *Learning new things *His nakama *Life *Protecting others *Fighting *Psychoanalyzing people Dislikes *People who do anything to hurt his nakama in any way *Meat *Killing - unless it is absolutely necessary *Animal hunters Dreams To become the best tactician in the world, being able to regain his memory and to be able to bring out latent potential in many people who he sees a spark of potential in. Statistics *'Total: '''20 SP *'Strength: '2 SP *'Speed: '3 SP *'Accuracy: '2 SP *'Stamina: '3 SP *'Intelligence: '''10 SP History Kisuke's father is a cultist named Validar. Validar is the leader of a cult known as the Grimleal, who worship an ancient dragon of legend, Grima. Grima, also known as the Fell Dragon was a dragon with great power to destroy. Validar's great beliefs were that one day he would be able to revive the Fell Dragon and destroy the world after taking the Fell Dragon's power, although his cult's belief is to destroy the world alongside the Fell Dragon and then have the honour of living alongside it. Kisuke was raised in a library, studying all forms of tactics and magic, being force-fed lots and lots of knowledge. Validar had always been disappointed in him because he was never one to believe in the Grimleal's goals and beliefs. Kisuke had always been one to kick back in a lab, experimenting on inventions and occasionally rescuing people in need. He was always too carefree for what Validar wanted, so it happened. One night, Validar snuck into Kisuke's room with a ritual carving knife and a sedative. He sedated Kisuke, and when Kisuke awoke, he was tied down to a ritual table. Validar began carving away at Kisuke's arms and legs, which was a form of ritual torture, but also an awakening of a barely known to man magic called Organic Shift, alongside his training in dark magics. After a night of long Torture, Kisuke had glowing blood-wounds all down his arms and legs. He was tied down for a day later, after which the glowing had settled and the blood cleaned off. For a week longer, the scar-wounds were searing with pain, but after a month Kisuke had no pain from the ritual left over, except for the hatred he felt for his father. His father was disappointed in him, so he had Kisuke's best friend(Talking pet), Jet, be kidnapped. Unfortunately, that didn't go too well for Validar, as Kisuke unlocked his Organic Shift power and rescued Jet. Validar, still disappointed in his son, attempted to force a lacrima of Darkness Magic which he believed to be a shard of Grima's soul into Kisuke, which failed in the sense of a Grima implant, but succeeded for magical purposes, but removed his memory (Amnesia). A side effect was that Kisuke lost all powers of his Organic Shift. He was woken up in a field of grass by a tall man with Blue hair, and that is where his adventure truly began. Jet was nowhere in sight, kidnapped while Kisuke was gone. Weapon A Katana with a green hilt, and a red tassel off the hilt. The katana is a nodachi size, allowing for extra power, but takes both hands making it un-ideal for those who require anything hand movements for spells.